KISH
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Kish datang ke kelas dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku baca. Saat datang ke kelas, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah aku. Setelah menatapku dengan diam, Kish segera menuju bangkunya. Tunggu, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apakah Kish ketahuan karena berjualan? Tapi, aku kan belum lapor sama sekali ke guru. / AU / Anak kecil gak boleh baca :P / Gak ada lemon :P /


**Tokyo Mew-Mew © ****Mia Ikumi - Reiko Yoshida**

**KISH © Thia Nokoru**

**Kish – Ichigo**

**~ooo~**

"Silahkan takoyakinya… Ini enak sekali, lho…"

Sepulang sekolah, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang menjual takoyaki di taman. Sepertinya aku mengenal laki-laki itu. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil, suaranya yang selalu terdengar berisik. Dia itu kan…

"KISH! Sedang apa kau?"

Aku memanggil namanya, dan segera menghampirinya.

"Wah! Gawat! Aku ketahuan! Perempuan kuncir dua berambut merah ini kan sangat cerewet!"

Apa katanya? Cerewet?! Tapi, Kish tampak terkejut melihat aku.

"Jadi, selama 3 hari ini kau bolos sekolah hanya untuk berjualan takoyaki?"

Aku menatap Kish dengan tajam. Kish memang anak nakal. Walau sudah kelas 2 SMA, dia memang selalu terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Ichigo, kau bolos sekolah? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran? Hehehe…"

Kish bicara dengan gaya khasnya itu. Tersenyum lebar sambil cengengesan. Bodoh!

"Yang bolos sekolah itu kau! Bukan aku! Aku akan melaporkanmu kepada Pak Guru! Bukankah kita murid sekolah dilarang untuk bekerja?"

Ya, aku akan melaporkan Kish ke Pak Guru. Dia ini sebenarnya mau sekolah atau mau berjualan, sih?

"Kau mau melaporkanku?"

Deg

"Eh?"

Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Kish berekpresi seperti itu? Tadi, ia masih cengengesan di depanku. Apakah karena aku akan melaporkannya ke Pak Guru? Kish menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Membuat aku takut melihat dirinya. Baru pertamakali aku melihat ekspresi Kish yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Aku dengan berani menatap matanya yang menatapku dengan tajam itu.

"Aku tidak takut kalau kau melaporkanku. Hanya saja, kau akan terima akibatnya dariku."

Hiiiiyyy~ Sepertinya Kish berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kenapa Kish bisa jadi seperti ini? Ini adalah sosok Kish yang tidak aku kenal.

"Kau mengancamku? Aku tidak takut! Kalau kau mau berjualan, kenapa kau tidak berhenti sekolah saja?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Kau sangat menyebalkan. Dasar cerewet."

"Eh? Eh?"

Kish bilang aku menyebalkan? Dia bilang aku cerewet lagi? Bukankah dia yang menyebalkan? Kish menutup warung takoyakinya yang berada di dalam mobil. Tanpa memperdulikan kehadiranku, Kish masuk ke mobil mengemudikan mobil takoyakinya dan pergi meninggalkan aku.

"Hah? Apa-apaan dia? Kau yang menyebalkan! Huh!"

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Kupikir, setelah kejadian aku memergoki Kish di taman, Kish akan langsung masuk sekolah, ternyata ia masih saja membolos. Apa ia tidak takut kalau aku melaporkannya? Tapi, kalau aku melaporkannya ia akan berbuat sesuatu kepadaku. Aku… sebaiknya aku bagaimana? Apakah aku harus diam saja? Ini sudah hampir seminggu Kish tidak masuk sekolah.

"Apa aku lihat ke taman saja, ya? Apakah Kish masih berjualan di sana? Tapi, kenapa juga aku memikirkan Kish? Ayolah Ichigo… jangan perdulikan anak nakal seperti Kish itu!"

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mampir ke taman. Siapa tahu Kish sudah tidak lagi berjualan di sana.

Ya, akhirnya sepulang sekolah aku mampir ke taman. Sore hari ini taman sudah sepi pengunjung.

"Haahh… taman ini sepi sekali…"

Aku duduk bersantai di bangku taman di bawah pohon yang sangat besar ini. Ternyata tidak ada Kish di sini. Apa sejak ketahuan denganku Kish tidak lagi berjualan di taman?

"Ichigo?"

Kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Saat kulihat siapa yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahku, kyaaa… pangeran pujaan hatiku lah yang memanggil aku.

"A-Aoyama?"

Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan Aoyama di taman ini. Aku senang sekali.

"Kau sendirian? Sedang apa?" tanya Aoyama sambil duduk di sebelahku.

Deg

Astaga… aku bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Aoyama! Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"A-aku… aku hanya sedang ingin bersantai saja, hahaha… Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di taman ini?" tanyaku balik.

"Terkadang aku saat pulang sekolah, aku suka mampir ke taman ini untuk membersihkan sampah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum yang terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Sa-sampah? Bukankah di taman ini sudah ada petugas kebersihannya? Kenapa kau juga ikut membersihkan sampah di taman ini?"

Aku tahu, Aoyama itu adalah murid teladan dan pintar. Ternyata, ia juga seorang yang perduli lingkungan. Kyaaa… dia memang laki-laki yang sangat baik.

"Aku hanya suka saja…" jawabnya lagi dengan tersenyum.

"Boleh aku membantumu?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja boleh."

Yeaahh… aku akan membersihkan sampah yang berserakan di taman ini bersama dengan Aoyama! Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bisa lebih dekat dan mengetahui banyak tentang Aoyama.

Aoyama memberiku sepasang sapu tangan untuk mengambil sampah. Kami berdua mulai mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di taman ini. Haahh… ternyata sangat lelah walau hanya mengumpulkan sampah yang berserakan. Aku tidak akan membuang sampah sembarangan lagi. Aku dan Aoyama berpencar untuk mencari sampah. Entah kenapa, aku malah mencari sampah di tempat yang agak sepi. Kurasakan di belakangku sepertinya ada seseorang.

"A-Aoyama? Kau'kah itu?"

Deg

Sebuah tangan dengan perlahan menyentuh melingkari pinggangku. Tangan itu dengan perlahan memeluk diriku dengan erat. Aoyama'kah?

"Ah… A-Aoyama? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kenapa Aoyama melakukan ini kepadaku?

"Fufufu… Sayang sekali Ichigo, aku bukan Aoyama…"

Eh? Suara ini?

"KISH!"

"Sssttt… jangan berteriak memanggil namaku seperti itu," ucapnya berbisik di telingaku.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan peluk aku seperti ini!"

Aku berontak untuk dapat lepas dari pelukan Kish. Tapi Kish tidak juga melepaskan aku. Menyebalkan!

"Aku selalu menunggumu di taman ini, tapi kau tidak juga datang-datang. Sekalinya datang, kau datang bersama dengan kekasihmu itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau bersama dengannya."

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti! Lepaskan aku!"

Apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kish? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kau sudah melaporkanku ke guru?"

"Aku tidak perduli kepadamu. Kau tenang saja, aku belum melaporkanmu ke guru."

"Sayang sekali… padahal aku sudah menyiapkan permainan yang menarik kalau kau sudah melaporkanku ke sekolah."

"Permainan?"

Apa maksud Kish?

"Ya, permainan yang seperti ini…"

Deg

"Ki-Kish… A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ughh… Kish memelukku dengan sangat erat, Kish juga dengan perlahan mencium tengkukku dari belakang. Jangan lakukan itu Kish…

"Kish… jangan… aku mohon…"

"…."

"Ughh… Kish… Jangan! Aku mohon!"

Aku tidak bisa berontak sama sekali. Hembusan napas Kish begitu panas terasa di tengkukku.

"KISH! AKU TIDAK MAU SEPERTI INI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Aku berteriak. Kish pun segera melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku.

"Ichigo? Ichigo? Apa yang terjadi Ichigo? Dimana kau?"

Dari kejauhan kudengar Aoyama yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Apakah Aoyama mendengar teriakanku?

"Aoyama…"

"Cih, kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Kish dengan sangat kesal.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku berteriak meminta tolong! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Aku bukan kekasihmu, jadi kau tidak pantas melakukan hal seperti itu kepadaku!" ucapku juga kesal.

"Fufufu… bukan kekasih, ya? Kalau begitu, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

Apa? Dengan senyumnya yang terlihat menyebalkan itu Kish bilang kalau aku adalah kekasihnya sekarang? Dia GILA!

"APA? TIDAK MAU!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku segera pergi berlari menjauh dari Kish. Tidak aku sangka kalau Kish seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali!

Aku berlari menghampiri Aoyama yang terlihat sedang mencariku. Sampai di hadapannya, ia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Benar begitu?"

"Iya!"

Aku tersenyum kepada Aoyama untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Haahh… Aoyama memang orang yang baik sekali…

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada sampah lagi. Hari ini tidak banyak orang yang membuang sampah sembarangan. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, sudah sore. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Waahh… Aoyama akan mengantarku pulang? Aku senang sekali! Aku mengangguk senang, dan kami berdua pun segera berjalan pulang bersama. Apakah kebersamaan kami bisa terus dekat seperti ini? Kuharap akan terus berlanjut seperti ini.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo…"

Hn? Aku menoleh ke belakangku, ah~ ternyata Aoyama yang menyapaku pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi juga, Aoyama~"

Beruntung sekali aku pagi ini. Sejak kejadian kemarin rasanya aku semakin dekat saja dengan Aoyama. Lihat kan, Aoyama menyapaku! Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Aku duluan, ya. Sampai nanti, Ichigo…"

"Kyaaa… iya! Sampai nanti juga Aoyama!"

Kyaaa… aku senang sekali! Aoyama memang selalu datang lebih pagi, karena ia adalah salah satu dari anggota OSIS sekolah. Jadi, sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai, Aoyama akan ke ruangan OSIS dahulu.

"Cih, disapa seperti itu saja sudah senang seperti itu?"

Ng? Sepertinya aku tahu suara menyebalkan ini! Huh, mengganggu kesenangan orang saja!

"Kalau iya? Kenapa? Bukan urusanmu!"

Si menyebalkan ini kenapa masuk sekolah? Kenapa dia tidak keluar saja dari sekolah?

"Ckckck, kau lupa, ya? Kau itu sekarang adalah kekasihku. Jadi, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain aku."

"APA?! Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mau jadi kekasihmu!"

Dengan seringai jeleknya itu dia bilang seperti itu? Kish benar-benar sudah sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan!

"Kau adalah kekasihku."

"BUKAN!"

"Kau adalah kekasihku, Ichigo manis…"

Iiihhh… apa-apaan Kish ini?

"Mimpi saja kau!"

Bila aku tidak segera pergi, ini tidak akan berakhir. Aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan Kish yang masih tersenyum menyeringai kepadaku. Kenapa dengannya? Apakah ia takut aku akan melaporkannya ke guru masalah Kish yang berjualan? Aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada guru.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, pelajaran pun segera di mulai. Tapi, Kish dipanggil ke ruang guru. Dengan santainya Kish keluar dari kelas dan menuju ruang guru. Pasti Kish akan dimarahi oleh guru karena tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu. Sekalian saja, keluarkan saja ia dari sekolah. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi sangat tidak suka dengan Kish?

Satu jam sudah berlalu, dan Kish datang ke kelas dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku baca. Saat datang ke kelas, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah aku. Setelah menatapku dengan diam, Kish segera menuju bangkunya. Tunggu, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apakah Kish ketahuan karena berjualan? Tapi, aku kan belum lapor sama sekali ke guru. Dan, selama jam pelajaran Kish sangat berubah. Dia jadi lebih pendiam. Yang biasanya sering bercanda dengan teman-temannya, saat ini teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang berani untuk menyapa Kish. Apa Kish dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran soal Kish? Ini bukan urusanku!

Sepulang sekolah, aku ingin melewati jalan taman. Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada kegiatan OSIS, jadi… siapa tau di taman aku akan bertemu dengan Aoyama lagi, dan membantunya untuk membersihkan sampah di taman. Hihihi… memikirkannya saja sudah membuat aku sangat senang.

Tapi, sesampainya di taman… bukan Aoyama-lah yang aku lihat. Disana, di bangku taman itu, kulihat Kish yang sedang duduk sendirian disana. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon yang agak jauh dari Kish. Sebenarnya… apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya? Kish terlihat suram sekali.

"Dia… terlihat menderita sekali…"

Entah mengapa, aku tidak mau pergi dari tempat aku sembunyi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kish seorang diri di taman ini. Kini, Kish terlihat sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Wow… uang yang sangat banyak dikeluarkan dari dompetnya. Apakah uang itu hasil dari jualannya? Tapi, kenapa Kish tampak tidak puas dengan uang yang banyak itu?

"INI TIDAK CUKUP!"

Dengan kesal, Kish kembali memasukkan uang itu ke dalam dompetnya. Setelah itu, Kish berjalan pergi dari taman ini.

"Kalau aku pikir, sepertinya masalah Kish adalah karena uang. Bukan karena sekolah, mungkin?"

Karena aku tidak bertemu dengan Aoyama di taman, aku pun segera pulang saja ke rumahku.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan keadaan Kish semakin parah. Semakin hari, Kish lebih suka menyendiri. Kish juga sering tertidur di kelas dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas. Walau sering tertidur di kelas, nilai ulangan Kish selalu bagus. Ternyata dia itu pintar, menyebalkan. Dan, saat bertemu denganku, Kish sama sekali tidak menatapku dan tidak lagi menjahiliku. Terkadang aku sangat kesal, seolah-olah seperti tidak pernah ada kejadian apa pun diantara aku dan Kish. Terkadang juga, aku merasa tenang karena Kish tidak lagi menggangguku dan menganggap aku adalah kekasihnya.

"Ichigo, malam ini jadikan kita karaoke?"

Teman-temanku mengajak aku untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut, tapi… aku selalu menolak bila teman-temanku mengajakku pergi. Mungkin, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa.

"Ya, aku akan ikut bersama kalian."

"Yeah~ akhirnya Ichigo mau ikut juga!"

Lihat, teman-temanku terlihat senang sekali. Aku bersyukur, walau aku jarang bersama dengan mereka, tapi mereka masih mau berteman denganku.

Dan, saat ini, aku bersama dengan teman-temanku sedang menikmati acara karaoke kami. Ternyata, berkumpul bersama dengan teman itu sangat menyenangkan. Entahlah… sudah berapa lagu yang aku nyanyikan bersama dengan teman-teman.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu,"

"Jangan lama-lama, ya, Ichigo!"

"Ya!"

Bajuku terkena tumpahan minuman, sedikit sih, tapi sangat mengganggu bila dilihat. Aku keluar dari ruangan karaoke dan berjalan menuju toilet. Gedung karaoke ini sangat besar, ada masing-masing kelas untuk para pengunjung. Lantai 1 untuk kelas keluarga, lantai 2 untuk kelas anak remaja atau sekolah, dan lantai 3 untuk kelas orang dewasa. Aku berada di kelas untuk remaja. Sepanjang lorong lantai 2 ini terlihat sepi sekali. Toilet berada di dekat tangga yang menuju lantai 3.

"Ah,"

Tu-tunggu! Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian kemeja putih tangan panjang dan celana panjang hitam itu, seperti pakaian para pekerja di tempat karaoke ini. Rambut hijau itu… bu-bukankah i-itu adalah Kish?

"Kish? Aku yakin tidak salah lihat! Itu adalah benar Kish!"

Apa Kish bekerja di tempat ini? Lalu, sambil membawa beberapa minuman, Kish menuju lantai 3 tempat kelas orang dewasa. A-aku penasaran!

Entah baik atau buruk yang kini aku lakukan, aku dengan perlahan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Kemana Kish pergi?"

Sepanjang lorong lantai 3 tidak ada orang sama sekali. Tapi, setiap ruangan di lantai 3 ini penuh. Aku terus berjalan menelusuri lorong lantai 3, sampai aku melihat ada satu ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Sekilas, aku bisa melihat bayangan Kish ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa takut ketahuan, aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu. Saat melihat ke dalam ruangan, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menegang dan merinding. Orang dewasa itu… apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak baik. Aku melihat beberapa orang dewasa di dalam sana sedang bermesraan dengan panas.

"Aku sudah selesai mengantar minuman, silahkan melanjutkan acara kalian."

Kish akan segera keluar dari ruangan ini, tapi… seorang perempuan cantik dan sexy menahan kepergian Kish.

"Tunggu, aku datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau selalu tidak ingin bersenang-senang denganku? Apakah kau sama sekali tidak tertarik denganku?"

Perempuan itu berjalan mendekat pada Kish. Dengan seringai nakalnya, perempuan itu memeluk Kish dengan sangat erat. Entah mengapa, melihatnya membuat aku emosi!

"Dasar perempuan nakal! Lepaskan Kish dari pelukanmu itu!"

Aku tidak suka melihatnya! Tapi, Kish sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang perempuan itu lakukan. Kish hanya diam saja. Apakah Kish menikmati pelukan dari perempuan sexy itu? Dasar laki-laki mesum!

"Lepaskan aku,"

Akhirnya Kish berkata juga. Tapi, kenapa Kish hanya mengatakan itu? Tidak menyingkirkan perempuan itu yang memeluk dirinya?

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku ingin sekali bersenang-senang denganmu. Milikilah aku malam ini saja…"

APAAA? Apa maksud dari perkataan perempuan itu? Tolong aku, aku masih polos, jangan sampai otakku ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak!

"Aku sudah bilang, lepaskan aku. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Terlihat sekali kalau perempuan itu kesal dengan kata-kata Kish. Ia menatap Kish dengan kesal, tapi kenapa tangan perempuan itu nakal sekali, sih? Tangan perempuan itu kini menyentuh wajah Kish dengan lembut. Lalu, wajah perempuan itu semakin mendekati wajah Kish. Hei, Kish, kenapa kau diam saja?! Kalau tidak suka, kau kan bisa langsung menyingkirkan perempuan itu darimu!

Tidak! Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Apa yang kulakukan saat ini?

"Menjauh dari Kish!"

Hah? Tanpa sadar, aku berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan mendorong perempuan itu yang akan mencium Kish.

"Ichigo?"

Aku… apa yang kulakukan? Kish terlihat sangat terkejut melihat diriku.

"A-aku… aku…"

Aku, apa yang harus kukatakan saat ini?

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali mendorongku dan menggangguku, hah?"

Perempuan itu marah. Hiiiyyy~ wajahnya sangat menakutkan! Bagaimana ini?

"Ichigo, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"A-aku, aku… ternyata, kau ini laki-laki yang suka bermain-main dengan para perempuan dewasa! Dasar laki-laki mesum!"

Setelah mencaci-maki Kish, aku segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku bicara tanpa berpikir dahulu. Aku tidak mengerti Kish, dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kish. Tapi, kenapa aku jadi sekesal dan semarah ini? Kehidupan Kish, kan, tidak ada hubungannya denganku!

"ICHIGOOO!"

Kudengar Kish memanggilku. Sepertinya ia mengejarku. Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Besok di sekolah, kalau aku bertemu dengan Kish, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ichigo, tunggu aku!"

Ah, aku terkejar! Tidak, aku tidak mau melihat Kish! Padahal, aku sudah sampai di parkiran yang sepi ini. Kupikir, Kish tidak akan mencariku di tempat parkiran ini.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"

Akhirnya, aku tertangkap juga. Kish menahan tanganku agar aku tidak pergi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat, Ichigo!"

"…."

"Lihat aku!"

Ah, aku memang menundukkan wajahku. Aku sangat malu untuk bertemu dengan Kish. Dan Kish kini membuat aku untuk menatap dirinya.

"Jangan bilang aku seperti itu. Kata-katamu sangat membuat aku sakit. Haahh… kenapa kau lagi sih yang memergokiku saat bekerja? Kenapa bukan para guru saja?"

"…."

Mana aku tahu kalau aku akan memergoki Kish yang sedang bekerja. Apalagi bekerja di tempat seperti ini, kalau ketahuan guru, langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Dengarkan aku, aku memang bekerja disini. Tapi, aku hanya seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman. Aku tidak bekerja melayani setiap pengunjung yang datang untuk bersenang-senang. Apa yang kau pikirkan itu salah besar."

"Aku tidak perduli! Kalau kau takut aku akan melaporkan ke guru, aku janji padamu tidak akan pernah melaporkannya!"

"Ichigo, kalau kau tidak perduli kepadaku, mengapa tadi kau datang dan mendorong perempuan itu yang akan menciumku, hah?"

A-apa? I-itu kan… itu kan karena aku tidak suka melihat Kish disentuh oleh perempuan itu. Kenapa juga aku bisa merasakan seperti itu? Aku kan tidak menyukai Kish!

"Itu karena, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan untuk melepaskan perempuan itu darimu! Kau ini minta dilepaskan tapi hanya dimulut saja! Sebenarnya kau menginginkannya, kan?"

"Ichigo…"

Deg

"Lepaskan aku!"

Apa yang Kish lakukan? Dia menarikku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya.

"Kumohon… jangan berpikir seperti itu tentangku. Asal kau tahu, Ichigo… hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah aku peluk seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah memeluk perempuan lainnya."

"Dasar pembohong! Kau diam saja saat perempuan itu memelukmu dengan erat. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu apa yang kau lakukan! Itu bukan urusanku! Lepaskan aku, Kish!"

"Maafkan aku, aku diam bukan berarti aku ingin dipeluk olehnya. Pikiranku saat ini sedang kacau. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau telah mencegah perempuan itu yang akan menciumku."

"…."

"Melihatmu, membuatku tersadarkan. Tak seharusnya aku tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Maafkan aku Ichigo…"

Yah, Kish memang terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya. Ia bagai patung hidup yang tidak mempunyai perasaan dan pikiran. Melihatnya yang seperti ini, Kish sudah kembali ke dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tau mau bicara apa kepadamu. Tolong lepaskan aku, Kish…"

Dengan perlahan Kish melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Aku pun segera pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi kepada Kish. Kish begitu takut aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Kuharap, Kish memang bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu. Bukan laki-laki mesum yang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan dewasa.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Kish sudah tidak terlihat seperti patung hidup lagi. Setidaknya ada sedikit perubahan. Kish mulai menyapa kembali teman-temannya walau hanya menyapa saja. Tapi Kish masih suka tertidur di kelas. Saat jam istirahat, aku ingin sekali menyendiri di atap sekolah. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Kish juga ada di sana. Saat aku akan berbalik pergi, Kish menahan kepergianku.

"Lebih baik aku yang pergi. Jadi, kau tidak perlu pergi dari sini."

Kish pun berjalan keluar dari atap. Dan aku, tanpa sadar aku menahan Kish pergi dengan memegang baju seragamnya.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak mau Kish pergi.

"Jangan pergi…"

Wajahku memerah. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Kau tahu, aku sengaja menghindarimu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka karena perlakuanku."

"Apa yang membuat dirimu berubah?"

Akhirnya… aku bertanya kepadanya apa yang selama ini mengganggu pikiranku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Kish tidak mau memberitahukannya kepadaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Aku tahu itu… maaf…"

Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku pada seragam Kish.

"Ichigo… maaf…"

Kish berdiri di hadapanku. Kenapa aku berdebar-debar? Kalau diperhatikan lebih, Kish memang tampan. Walau aslinya sangat nakal, tapi kalau Kish seperti ini, terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku pergi, Ichigo… aku… sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan diri lagi…"

Brakkk

Dengan kasar Kish menutup pintu atap sekolah. Aku sampai terkejut Kish melakukan itu. Lalu, dengan kasar juga Kish menarikku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kish? Lepaskan aku!"

"Melihatmu ada di dekatku, aku selalu ingin memelukmu, Ichigo. Aku berusaha untuk menghindarimu, karena aku takut dengan diriku sendiri."

Jadi, selama ini Kish tidak lagi menggangguku karena ia takut dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, yang seperti ini juga agak membuat aku takut.

"Kish… jangan seperti ini…"

"Ini salahmu, Ichigo. Salahmu yang tidak membiarkan aku pergi. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai aku puas…"

Deg

Astagaaa…! Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku kan tidak tahu kalau Kish akan jadi seperti ini?!

"Kyaaaa… aku tidak mau seperti ini! Lepaskan aku!"

Kata-kata Kish sangat menakutkan, aku pun teriak tapi Kish semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku.

"Memelukmu, membuatku sangat nyaman… aku… pun… jadi… mengantuk…"

"Kyaaa…"

Brukkk

"Aduuuhhh… sakit sekali…"

Tiba-tiba saja Kish kehilangan keseimbangannya, membuat aku harus menahan berat tubuhnya dan akhirnya kami terjatuh dengan Kish yang ada di atas tubuhku!

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kish… ayo bangun! Berat tau!"

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya sebuah dengkuran halus dari Kish. Jangan bilang…

"Hei, jangan tidur seperti ini?! Tidak mungkin kita akan seperti ini!"

Ughhh… dengan perlahan aku menyingkirkan tubuh Kish dariku. Akhirnya, aku bisa juga lepas darinya. Kulihat wajah Kish yang tertidur itu, ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kau berkerja sampai malam. Untuk apa kau bekerja seperti itu?"

Kish… aku tidak mengerti, kau selalu ada di pikiranku. Walau aku dan kau tidak saling mengenal dengan dekat, tapi aku selalu melihatmu. Apakah aku sudah mulai menyukaimu?

"Kalau kutinggal, kasihan Kish… aku akan menunggunya sampai ia terbangun…"

Aku duduk di sebelah Kish, menemani Kish yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Setelah Kish yang mengatakan, saat Kish melihatku, ia jadi ingin memeluk diriku. Ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuat aku berdebar! Saat aku berjalan di lorong kelas yang sepi, tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas yang kulewati terbuka dan seseorang menarikku masuk ke dalam kelas lalu menutup pintu kelas itu. Seseorang yang menarikku itu langsung memeluk diriku dengan sangat erat.

"Kish! Kau membuatku terkejut!"

"Aku, membutuhkanmu… biarkan aku memeluk dirimu sebentar saja…"

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku memaksa untuk melepaskan diri sampai akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari pelukan Kish. Aku pun segera keluar dari kelas dan berlari menjauh dari Kish.

Bukan hanya itu saja, saat bertemu di tempat yang sepi, Kish selalu saja memeluk diriku. Menyebalkan!

Saat pulang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Aoyama. Sejak aku memikirkan Kish, aku jadi jarang sekali bertemu ataupun memikirkan Aoyama. Aoyama mengajak aku untuk ke taman lagi. Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa dekat kembali dengan Aoyama. Tapi, kulihat Kish yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah. Kish menatapku kecewa, lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Entah mengapa, aku bisa merasakan sakit yang Kish rasakan. Saat bersama dengan Aoyama seharusnya aku bahagia dan senang. Tapi, saat bersama dengan Aoyama saat ini, di pikiranku hanya ada Kish saja. Apakah aku sudah tidak lagi menyukai Aoyama? Apakah aku sudah benar-benar menyukai Kish? Sejak itu juga, Kish kembali menghindariku. Saat bertemu di tempat sepi pun Kish tidak pernah lagi memeluk diriku. Dan aku, aku sangat merindukan pelukan hangat dari Kish. Aku… aku sedih… aku sedih sekali…

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, Kish masih menjauh dariku. Tidak tahu kah? Aku merindukanmu, Kish…

Sepulang sekolah, aku melihat Kish memasukkan amplop ke dalam tasnya. Aku yakin sekali kalau isi amplop yang besar dan tebal itu adalah uang. Aku penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya Kish lakukan? Dan sepertinya, Kish yang dulu sudah kembali. Sambil berjalan keluar kelas, Kish tampak senang sekali. Aku… jadi ingin mengikuti kemana Kish akan pergi…

Dan akhirnya… aku mengikuti kemana Kish pergi. Kish dengan motornya, dan aku dengan taxy. Menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan, dan sepertinya Kish menuju ke sebuah desa yang terpencil yang jauh dari kota. Aku turun dari taxy di perbatasan desa. Kish sudah jauh masuk ke dalam desa. Apakah desa ini tempat tinggal Kish? Rasanya bukan, setahuku, Kish itu tinggal di kota.

Desa yang kecil dan terlihat sangat suram. Sepi sekali. Aku memasuki desa ini dengan berjalan kaki. Sepertinya, mata pencaharian desa ini adalah dengan berkebun. Tapi, kebun luas yang seharusnya tumbuh berbagai macam sayuran dan buah, tidak terlihat di kebun luas itu. Kering. Tidak ada satu tanaman yang tumbuh. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku sudah lelah berkeliling melihat desa ini. Kemana Kish pergi? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali di desa ini. Di pinggir jalan, ada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Di bawah pohon itu juga ada sebuah bangku panjang dari kayu. Aku akan beristirahat disana saja. Setelah rasa lelahku hilang, aku akan pulang.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat sebuah motor melaju dengan cepat. Apakah itu Kish? Walaupun itu adalah Kish, dengan kecepatan seperti itu, Kish tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku disini.

"Benar, kan… dia tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku disni… Kish sudah pergi…"

Haahh… rasanya aku malas sekali untuk pulang…

Hn? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara motor mendekat. Apakah itu Kish? Kish kembali… tapi, ia kembali karena melihatku atau memang untuk yang lain?

Kish berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Dia membuka helm dan menatapku dengan terkejut.

"Ichigo? Kupikir aku berhalusinasi karena melihat dirimu ada di sini. Ternyata… ini beneran kau…"

Kish turun dari motornya dan mendekat padaku.

"Sedang apa kau di tempat ini? Jangan bilang kalau kau mengikutiku, hah?"

Kish menatap aku curiga. Aku memang mengikutinya, tapi masa aku menjawab jujur…

"Aku tersesat tau! Lagipula, kenapa kau juga ada di sini?!"

"Aku ada urusan dengan desa ini. Kau tahu, masalahku sudah selesai. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi aku berubah, Sayang…"

Hiiiiyyy~ beneran tuh? Dengan seringai mesumnya Kish berkata seperti itu kepadaku!

"Kyaaa… menjauhlah dariku! Kau berbahaya!"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari Kish. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya!

"Kenapa kau menjauh? Kau takut kepadaku, hah?"

Kish tersenyum padaku, ia menatapku dengan sangat lembut. Kenapa? Kenapa Kish sudah berubah? Aku senang sih, masalahnya sudah selesai. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tenang setelah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di desa ini. Tapi, disini jarang sekali ada kendaraan. Ayo, aku antar kau pulang…"

"Aku mau pulang bersamamu, tapi kau jangan macam-macam kepadaku!"

"Aku tidak janji… tapi kau tidak ada pilihan lain selain ikut pulang bersamaku, fufufu…"

Dasar, Kish ini memang laki-laki mesum! Kish kembali ke motornya, memakai helm-nya dan siap akan mengemudikan motornya.

"Ayo cepat naik,"

Aku mau pulang, tapi aku takut Kish akan macam-macam kepadaku.

"Jangan macam-macam, ya…"

Kish hanya tersenyum saja. Menyebalkan!

Aku pun akhirnya naik ke motor Kish. Aku tidak mau memegang pinggang Kish sebagai pegangan, tapi Kish memaksa melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada pinggangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak berpegangan dengan erat, kau akan celaka."

"Memang maumu untuk bisa kupeluk, kan?!"

"Hahaha… ya, ada benarnya juga…"

Kish melajukan motornya dengan cepat sekali. Aku takut, dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukanku pada Kish. Aku yakin, Kish pasti sedang menyeringai mesum di balik helm-nya itu. Dasar laki-laki mesum! Kenapa aku bisa menyukai laki-laki mesum seperti Kish, sih? Aku menyesal!

Perjalanan dari desa ke kota memang agak jauh. Semakin lama, memeluk Kish seperti ini membuat aku jadi hangat. Jangan… jangan berhenti Kish… teruslah melaju… aku ingin terus seperti ini bersamamu… aku… menyukaimu…

Ckiiittttt…

Tiba-tiba saja Kish menghentikan laju motornya. Kish segera membuka helm-nya dan menengok ke belakang.

"ichigo? Kau tertidur?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Kish. Dengan sendu aku menatap Kish, aku terlalu hanyut dalam kehangatan Kish yang kupeluk.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertidur…"

Wajahku memanas, sungguh memalukan, aku bisa hanyut dalam pelukanku pada Kish. Kalau Kish tahu, aku akan malu sekali.

"Kau diam saja, kupikir kau tertidur. Ichigo… wajahmu memerah. Apakah kau demam?"

Kish menstandarkan motornya, lalu Kish turun dari motor dan berdiri di sampingku. Kish menyentuh pipiku, dan anehnya aku, seperti ada sengatan listrik saat tangan Kish menyentuh pipiku.

"Akh, Kish…"

"Ichigo… kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Kumohon… jangan sentuh aku. Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat kau menyentuhku. Jangan sentuh aku…

"Kish… jangan sentuh aku…"

"…."

Kish menatapku dengan diam. Aku sungguh memalukan, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Merasa haus akan sentuhan dari Kish. Apakah sifat mesum Kish tertular kepadaku? Atau sebenarnya aku ini juga seorang yang mesum? Tidak! Ichigo bodoh, kendalikan dirimu sekarang juga!

"Melihatmu seperti ini, membuat aku jadi menginginkan dirimu, Ichigo…"

Tuh, kan, apakah Kish sadar apa yang kurasakan? Kish menatapku dengan sangat serius. Aku, aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku takut, dan juga malu sekali.

"Ichigo…"

Kish mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kish? Aku takut sekali…

"Ichigo, buka matamu…"

Dengan perlahan, aku membuka kedua mataku. Wajah Kish sudah berhadapan dengan wajahku. Membuat jantungku seolah-olah berhenti berdetak untuk sekian detik.

"Ichigo… ini yang kau inginkan, kan?"

Kish semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Pandangan mataku terfokus pada bibir Kish yang terlihat sangat lembut. Ah, aku ini kenapa? Aku juga menginginkannya.

Cup

Sentuhan bibir lembut Kish menyentuh bibirku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku juga harus membalas ciuman Kish? Ini, ciuman pertamaku. Kish dengan lembut menciumku, lalu melumat bibirku. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku pun mulai membalas ciuman Kish padaku. Kami berdua saling melumat dan menikmati ciuman kami. Sepertinya nafsu keinginan kami semakin tinggi. Kish semakin memperdalam ciumannya padaku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Kish. Ciuman ini, sangat memabukkan.

"Akh,"

Aku tidak percaya, Kish memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya aneh sekali, tapi tubuhku semakin panas terasa. Kish, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh Kish agar menyudahi ciuman panasnya padaku. Kish pun sepertinya mengerti, dan Kish melepaskan ciumannya padaku. Kami saling menatap dan mengatur napas kami masing-masing. Bibir kami berdua basah. Sungguh, aku sangat menyukainya.

"Ichigo, terima kasih… tapi aku belum puas…"

Sambil menjilati bibirnya yang basah, Kish berkata seperti itu.

Wajahku hanya memerah saja. Aku tidak tahu aku mau bicara apa. Aku baru tahu, kalau ternyata ciuman itu bisa memabukkan seperti ini.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kami. Kish mengantarkan aku pulang sampai ke rumahku. Setelah ini, bagaimana hubunganku dengan Kish?

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo-ku sayang~"

"Kyaaa… jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

Kish sudah kembali ke dirinya semula. Pagi-pagi saja dia sudah menunggu kedatanganku. Yang benar saja, di hadapan banyak teman sekelas, Kish mau memelukku sambil mengucapkan salam selamat pagi seperti itu? Memalukan!

"Kenapa kau menjauh? Apakah kau tidak rindu kepadaku, Manis?"

"Hiiyyy~ aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini!"

Akhirnya, aku ribut dengan Kish. Aku memarahi Kish dengan sangat tidak jelas. Teman sekelas jadi mengejekku, Kish juga sudah menyebarkan gossip kalau aku dan Kish berpacaran. Memangnya kami berdua ini berpacaran? Kish saja belum menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Hubunganku dengan Kish ini sebenarnya apa?

Saat jam istirahat, Kish memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya menuju atap sekolah. Dasar laki-laki egois, kenapa juga aku mau patuh padanya? Sampai di atap sekolah, Kish menutup pintunya dan hanya ada aku berdua dengan Kish di atap sekolah ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan, aku tidak akan janji kalau aku tidak akan macam-macam kepadamu, hahaha…"

Lihat, memang laki-laki egois! Dia tertawa seperti itu seolah-olah nantinya aku akan dimakan olehnya.

Aku duduk bersender pada dinding, berdiri membuat aku pegal. Aku tidak tahu Kish mau apa, terserah dia mau melakukan apapun kepadaku. Karena kalau aku melawan, mungkin yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi, kan?

"Ichigo… aku membawamu kesini karena ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu…"

Kish tersenyum lembut. Ah… aku sangat menyukai Kish yang sedang tersenyum. Sepertinya, Kish tidak akan menyakitiku. Kish berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Ichigo…"

Kish memegang tangan kananku, digenggamnya dengan lembut. Wajahku sudah pasti memerah karena hal ini. Cepatlah bicara, jangan membuat aku jadi gugup terus.

"Asal kau tahu saja, awalnya… aku hanya berniat untuk menjahilimu saja saat kau mengetahui aku berjualan. Tapi, ternyata kau sama sekali tidak melaporkan hal itu kepada guru. Padahal, kalau saja kau melaporkan hal itu ke guru, aku waktu itu berniat akan menyakitimu."

APAAA? Menyakitiku? Tuh, kan, Kish memang bukan laki-laki yang baik! Aku melepaskan tanganku yang digenggam olehnya.

"Ichigo…"

Kish kembali meraih tanganku dan digenggamnya kembali. Entah, aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkannya bicara.

"Sejak itu, aku selalu menunggumu di taman, tapi kau tidak pernah datang. Sekalinya datang, kau bersama dengan laki-laki itu. Itu membuat aku marah dan kesal. Saat itu juga aku menyadari, aku ternyata tertarik kepadamu."

Kish, tertarik kepadaku? Jadi, ucapannya itu serius waktu itu?

"Kalau kau tertarik kepadaku, kenapa di kelas kau berubah dan menjauh dariku?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama, yang pernah aku tanyakan waktu itu.

"Yah, aku dimarahi oleh para guru karena telah membolos selama seminggu. Aku berubah bukan karena masalah itu. Aku berubah karena aku harus berpikir, aku harus bekerja, tapi aku hanya punya waktu bekerja setelah pulang sekolah. Jadinya, aku bekerja di tempat karaoke itu. Aku tidak menyesal kerja disana, gajinya sangat besar, dan aku sangat membutuhkan uang yang banyak."

"Yah, gajinya sangat besar sampai-sampai mau melayani para perempuan itu…"

Entahlah, mengingat kejadian di tempat karaoke membuat aku kesal.

"Hahaha… kau marah… Tapi, aku bersyukur ada kau saat itu. Aku tidak boleh membuat para pelanggan marah. Kalau aku lakukan itu, aku bisa di pecat."

Ih, dengan genitnya Kish mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku.

"Kau ini, dasar genit!"

"Sejak awal, kau memang sudah menjadi milikku. Hubungan kita ini sudah lebih dari sepasang kekasih, benar? Aku… benar-benar menyukaimu, Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku. Aku tidak mau berjanji apa-apa, karena aku menyukaimu, dan menginginkanmu menjadi milikku seorang."

Bola mata berwarna kuning itu menatapku dengan serius. Aku tahu, Kish tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Dia serius kepadaku. Lalu, apa aku juga harus jujur sekarang?

"Sejak awal, kau memang sudah egois! Kau menjadikanku milikmu tanpa persetujuan dariku! Tapi… tapi… kau terlihat begitu serius kepadaku… lalu… aku harus bagaimana?"

Kish tersenyum, aku mungkin terlihat ragu. Tapi, Kish tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah milikku. Kalau kita menjalani hubungan ini, perlahan-lahan, aku yakin sekali kalau kau akan semakin menyukaiku setiap harinya."

Percaya diri sekali! Kish mungkin benar. Bila aku terus bersama dengannya, rasa suka ini, setiap harinya pasti akan semakin besar.

"Kish…"

"Tetaplah bersamaku…"

Kish menarikku hingga aku kini berada dalam pelukannya. Kish, kau begitu menyukai memelukku. Berada dalam pelukanmu, membuatku sangat nyaman dan hangat. Aku suka sekali.

"Kish… aku… menyukaimu…"

"Hahaha… sudah pasti, Ichigo…"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn? Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di desa itu? Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa…"

"Oh, itu. Desa itu sudah hampir ditinggali oleh penduduknya. Masih ada beberapa warga yang tinggal di sana. Kau lihat sendiri kan, kebun mereka kering. Mereka sangat miskin. Aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit agar mereka masih bisa bertahan hidup."

Jadi… Kish bekerja untuk membantu warga desa itu? Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Kish punya jiwa penolong yang sangat tinggi. Kish, ternyata orang yang sangat baik. Dia perduli kepada orang-orang yang sedang susah. Sifat Aoyama dan Kish, ternyata sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama punya jiwa penolong.

"Darimana kau mengetahui kalau desa itu sedang membutuhkan pertolongan? Sedangkan tempat tinggalmu kan disini…"

"Aku mempunyai seorang teman di desa itu. Dia bernama Sai. Sai sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku. Sai berusaha seorang diri untuk menyelamatkan desanya agar tidak menjadi desa mati. Tapi, warga desa kebanyakan memilih untuk meninggalkan desa. Aku berniat untuk membantu Sai, walau hanya sedikit, tapi cukup untuk membuat kebun desa mereka kembali tumbuh…"

"Kish… kau sangat baik, aku bangga padamu…"

"Terima kasih…"

Kami berdua menikmati obrolan kami. Duduk bersandar dalam pelukan Kish, sangat nyaman. Aku… ingin terus seperti ini bersama Kish.

"Ichigo,"

"Iya?"

"Lihat aku,"

"Hn?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk menatap Kish, lalu…

Cup

Sebuah kecupan manis diberikan oleh Kish. Wajahku langsung memerah. Kenapa Kish tiba-tiba saja menciumku? Tunggu, kulihat Kish menyeringai dengan sangat menakutkan. Jangan bilang… jangan bilang kalau aku akan dimakannya saat ini?!

"Kenapa kau menciumku?! Trus, jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Ichigo… mendekatlah…"

Hiiiiyyy… aku tahu apa yang Kish mau. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, dia pasti ingin ciuman lebih dariku. Tidak! Aku masih malu bila berciuman. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi seperti waktu itu. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau diam saja? Kita kan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jangan malu-malu…"

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah bicara seperti itu?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau sedikit, bagaimana?"

Oh… tidak… Kish menatapku dengan melas seperti itu. Dia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang minta dikasihani. Bagaimana ini?

"Ummm… se-sedikit, ya? Aku tidak mau lebih!"

"Hahaha…"

Apa-apaan dia? Kish malah tertawa saja. Setelah tertawa, Kish tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku dengan cepat menutup kedua mataku. Hanya ciuman singkat saja. Ayo, Ichigo, jangan takut!

Cup

Bibir Kish menyentuh bibirku. Entah mengapa, aku suka sentuhan ini. Kish seperti menikmati ciuman yang diberikannya kepadaku. Tapi, ini sih bukan sebentar! Semakin lama, ciuman Kish semakin panas dan meminta untuk lebih. Tidak… aku bisa-bisa akan termabukkan oleh ciuman Kish.

Biarlah… aku juga menikmatinya. Aku hanya berharap, semoga hubungan kami berdua bisa terus panas seperti ini selamanya. Aku, menyukai Kish.

**TAMAT**

**KISH – THIA NOKORU**

**31 JULI 2014**

**A/N :**

**Fic ini benar-benar mesum, kah? Jangan salahkan ceritanya, karena ceritanya lahir dari pikiran author, jadi, authornyalah yang mesum wuahahaha… XD #plak**

**Saya tau, fanfic ini err… mungkin gak seseru cerita Cowok Berandal. Tapi, entah mengapa, pikiran saya lagi pingin buat cerita yang kayak beginian… :/a **

**Trus, saya gak yakin kalau feelnya dapet. Kekurangannya juga sepertinya banyak. **

**Saya cuma berharap, kalian yang sudah menunggu lama fanfic Kish-Ichigo dari saya, nih… sudah saya buat. Semoga kalian terhibur dan suka, ya… :D **

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic Kish-Ichigo lainnya… bye~ **

**^O^)/**

**Be happy**


End file.
